


Coming May 2018

by Ashling



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Poster, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Currently untitled, this work will weave between Tommy and Esme in the summer of 1921 and the autumn of 1923, exploring the devastating consequences of an unexpected disruption in their unconsummated but healthy arranged marriage.You do not have to read The Bride in order to read this one, which follows after the events of The Bride. But if you have read it, expect twice the romance in addition to all of the usual dialogue and drama.





	Coming May 2018

_Last night, he dreamt of her again. Dark and ethereal before a field of mist, looking at him imperiously, as though she did not recognize him. With Birmingham at his back, he tried to explain something to her, something as vast and complex and vital as the city itself, but then he realized that his mouth hadn’t moved once. He had been saying nothing. He gathered all his energy and tried to speak. He managed one word, her name._

_“Esme.”_

_At this, she seemed to recognize him; her brown eyes lit and her lips pressed together as if she’d just thought of a dirty joke at his expense and couldn’t say it because they were in polite company. But a wind passed over them, and that expression melted away. In its place was the small and bitter smile she wore when she knew and resented that she was being seen. Her eyes were very knowing. She took a step back._

_“Don’t,” he tried to say, but then he was awake._

**Author's Note:**

> Currently untitled, this work will weave between Tommy and Esme in the summer of 1921 and the autumn of 1923, exploring the devastating consequences of an unexpected disruption in their unconsummated but healthy arranged marriage.
> 
> You do not have to read The Bride in order to read this one, which follows after the events of The Bride. But if you have read it, expect twice the romance in addition to all of the usual dialogue and drama.


End file.
